What is Human?
by Kaiser Genocide
Summary: In a world where Lincoln never existed. Where the loud parents were exhausted, comes a brand new fic. Follow the family as the learn about their new companion. And their new companion learns what it means to be human Robot-Linc-AR. Shout out to TheThings for featuring my story in their video!
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey guys, I'm here to bring you an all new fanfiction. As far as I know this one is completely unique. No one has ever done this concept before. Now I know what you thinking. "King, where is "How Can You Forgive Us?" or "Revelation of Arekeanus". Hakuna your Tata's. Let me explain something. I forget things very easily. I was sitting on the crapper, when this idea came into my head, and I would have hated myself if I forgot about it. The other two stories are NOT going on a hiatus. Their chapters will come out when I fell that they are good enough for you guys to read. That being said, I also want to be able to write multiple things and get some of my ideas out of my head, and into the site for you guys to read. This general fic takes place in a world where Lincoln never existed until… Anyway, enough talk. Lets get started._**

 **What is Human?**

 **Chapter 1**

What's the first thing most people think of when they hear the Loud house? They think of the children rampaging in that house. They think of the utter madness that is in it. They also think of condoms, because 11 kids was a little to much. But what they never thought of was the problems that resided inside of the home.

Rita was currently helping Leni with her make up. She was still venturing into clown territory, and that was fine, but Luan kept making those jokes, and puns. Rita couldn't take much more, until she was called by someone else foe help. Lynn Sr wasn't doing much better either. He was helping Jr with baseball, and so far Sr was mentally counting how much it was going to take to replace the window.

"Sorry dad." Lynn Sr heard Lynn jr say.

"Its fine, it was bound to happen at some point anyway. I should have seen it coming. Go inside and grab a box and put it over the window with some tape until we get it replaced." Sr said. Lynn did as she was told. Lynn Sr leaned against the tree for a good five seconds until he was called to do something with Luna. He groaned and went off to do his fatherly duty.

This situation would repeat repeatedly. The parents would help their children with whatever they needed, and as soon as they were finished, another child was calling them. This went on all day, every day for the last 17 years.

Lynn and Rita were currently sitting on the couch after a long day. They were actually slouching and talking about the situation.

"Lynn I cant keep doing this. How much longer?" The distressed mother asked.

"Lily's about 1 and fourth years old so… another 17 years." He responded. The two parents groaned.

"If we keep doing this, were either going to work ourselves to death or die of stress. Or both!" Rita exclaimed.

"What choice do we have? Their our daughters. We love them very much, and its not like we can pay for someone to help us." Lynn said

They both let out a heavy sigh in exhaustion. Unknown to them, Lori, had been at the base of the stairs the entire time. She looked at them in pity. They were exhausted. Something needed to be done. She quietly went back upstairs and called and emergency sister meeting. When the sisters all got their they were confused by why the meeting was taking place until lori bang her shoe.

"Ok guy we need to talk. Mom and Dad are literally exhausted down there. They need some help but they cant afford it. Something need to be done." Lori told them.

"Let's pool our money and get some help." Lana said.

"Let's just give them a break for a while" Suggested Luna.

"Negative my older siblings. That would only be a temporary solution to the problem. What we need is an extra hand to work with. An I think I know how to get it." Lisa said.

"What do we do?" Asked Lori.

"You don't do anything. But do give them a break. It will take time for my… solution to arrive. Until then I will need to be left completely alone. Not to be disturbed by anyone. Do you understand?" Lisa told them. The sisters nodded yes.

Lisa then proceeded to walk into her room, close the door and lock it. She was going to have to stay in here until her project was done. She had plenty of food and water to last her. She went to her filing cabinet, and pulled out a blueprint. She unrolled it to see what lied on the inside. It was the endo-skeleton or something. She smiled slightly.

"This will be my greatest creation."

 ** _Time Skip: About 2 weeks:_**

Its been about two weeks alone in this room. By herself. She was really starting to show it. Ahe was filthy, and she smelled. Her hair was a mess, and her eyes were blood shot. But she couldn't give up now. She was so close to finishing. The first week was spent just making the AI for the thing. Now all she had to do was make a body for it. She originally wanted to go with something from Big hero 6's Baymax, but she concluded that it was to stupid of an idea. So she went with a humanoid design. The more she did, the more potential she saw in the creation. It was perfect. It had everything that the sisters could ever want. All she needed now was for it to work. She hooked it up to the generator and switched it on. It shook violently under the mat, glowing in certain parts. Then she flicked it off quickly.

"Eureka, I've done it. It works just as I hypothesized. Now the only thing left ot do is to show the rest of the family.

 **** ** _Elsewhere:_**

Things have been slightly different for the Loud parents. The children have seemed to calm down in the last few weeks and they could never be happier. They weren't as tired anymore and they were able to go out to date night two weeks in a row. It was fantastic. But they knew something was up. Lisa had not come out of her room for weeks. Rita tried to get her to come out, but every time Lisa told her that she was busy with something that could benefit the entire family, and to leave her be.

Whatever it was it was taking an very long time. Rita was worried about her daughter.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the very daughter she was thinking about came in down stairs in the living room and made an announcement.

"Everyone, if I could have your attention for just a moment. I have finish what I have been working on, and I would like to show all of you. Especially out parental units." Lisa said.

The sister didn't argue. This thing was supposed to make their family better. The parent just went because they we curious about what their little genius made in the last two weeks. They all went up into Lisa's room; saw a table with a large piece of cloth over it. There was something under it, but they could not really tell.

"If I can have everyone's attention. Us children have noticed out Parental units strife, and we wish to ease that burden, even if its just a little. So that is why I have constructed THIS!" Lisa said this as she tore off the paper to reveal:

A small boy, wearing nothing but a pair of athletic shorts. He was kind of muscular, not so much that he was defined. But enough to the point of him not bine wimpy. White skin, and was slender. The thing that stood out most though was his white hair.

At first, everyone was confused. Who was this strange boy? Rita was the first to respond.

"Lisa, who is that?" She asked.

"I'm glad you asked that mother." Lisa Responded. "This is Lincoln Loud. It is a fully functional robot that I have created to help us children with our daily activities."

At first everyone was confused. Lisa created a fully functional humanoid robot. It wasn't possible. That was until she flipped a switch, and it started to shake. After a few seconds it stopped. Then it opened its eyes. It then proceeded to look at them, as if scanning them.

"Scan complete. Hello family." It said, "I am Lincoln, the handy robot. I can help you with whatever you want." It then stepped of the table and began to walk towards them. In fear, the parent put their arms around their children. Lincoln scanning them constantly saw that they were afraid of something, as if something was going to attack them. It went into battle mode. A stun gun flung out of his left forearm and a baton shot out of his right palm. A visor covered his eyes as he scanned the room for danger. After a while, it didn't find anything.

"Danger not found. What seems to be the problem?" Lincoln asked. Lisa walked up to the bot and explained.

"They are afraid of you." She explained. Hearing this, the bot exited battle mode, and looked at the family. He got down on one knee to their level.

"I wish no harm upon you. I only wish to serve." It said. For a good minute no one moved. That was until Leni walked over to it and started to speak.

"So, like, do you know anything about fashion?" she asked.

"Acquiring fashion knowledge." Lincoln's eyes glowed a little and little lines of text started to steam over his eyes. "Knowledge acquired. I know have all known fashion knowledge installed." Everyone looked impressed. Lisa then spoke up again.

"This machine can never hurt you. I made sure of that. It wishes only to serve its masters. Which would be us." She explained. Hearing this the parents walked over to the bot to get a better look at it.

"So this…thing… will do anything its told?" Lynn asked.

"Within reason, yes." Lisa responded.

"Ok. Uhhh, Lincoln, go do the dishes." Rita said. The bot immediately perked up and walked out the room. It went down the stairs and into the kitchen, where it started to wash the dishes faster than if Rita and Lynn were washing then together. The two parent looked at it with happy expressions. They now had help around the house. It was almost to good to be true.

"Now there is something you must know. It does have a battery so it must charge occasionally. Other than that, it will be fine." Lisa said.

"Ok, we'll just charge it every night and we will be fine." Rita said. Thing were finally looking up, and it looked like a new golden age was about to begin.

 _Or was it?_

 ** _Chapta 1 baby. Oh man. I already know where im going with this. I'll see what I'm going to do next. It might be this it might be something else. Who knows? All I know is I got work to do, and yall have something to look forward to. Leave a review, and tell me what you think. PM me if you have questions. So until next time, I will see you guys when I see you guys. Peace_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_I'm back with chapter two. I got something to tell you guys. Don't take it the wrong way. But lets get something straight here. I got a few people, mainly some well-known people, known for giving authors a rough time, demanding that I stick with a schedule and that I just post on the stories that I already got. They weren't nice about it either, lots of vulgarity. I'm not going to mention names, but I need to explain something. Those people do net make my schedule. I post when I can, and what I can. I'm always thinking about situations that I can put the characters though. So in spite of the unmentioned people, I will be posting another chapter of this. And "How Can You Forgive Us?" will be pushed back until another day. Anyway lets get to the story._**

 **Chapter 2**

Things in the loud house were getting very easy. And that was all thanks to one special robot. Lincoln had been a great help so far. He helped when the parent were swarmed with other duty's. Not only did he do them, he also did them quickly and efficiently. The girls were happy because now they had a servant for them to work with. The parent were just happy because they were starting to relax. The other day when the parent had put the children to sleep, Lincoln had walked over to Rita and started to massage her shoulders, stating that she had a lot of pent up stress here. Rita felt wonderful; it felt like a professional was working on her.

Everyone was in bed currently, and Lincoln was charging, but it wasn't deactivated. Lisa didn't program it to deactivate, so all he could do was sit and wait. This waiting left it plenty of time to think. It started to think that he wanted to protect the sisters one night, so in secret it entered Lisa's room. It walked over to Lisa's computer and looked at his index finger. The finger split, and out came a usb. It plugged in the usb and went ot work. The first thing it did was go into the camera systems installed into the house. Giving itself a quick upgrade, it programed the computers to show a display of the house in his eyes. He could now think of a specific room and see what was going on inside of it. It would have done more, but Lisa started to turn. Lincoln did not want to wake her, so he left before she did. It went back to its charger, and sat down, now watching the Louds, making sure they were all safe.

When the Louds woke up the next morning, the first thing that they noticed was the smell. A smell that was originating from the kitchen. When they all entered they saw the robot was making them breakfast. It turned to face them and put on a smile.

"I have made breakfast for everyone. Please sit down so I may distribute it." It said. They all took a seat, and watched as the robot gave them all a fair share of pancakes. Lola notice that hers was in the shape of a heart.

"Hey, why are mine heart shaped?" She asked.

"I noticed from pre-recorded feed that you once requested for heart shaped pancakes, but your parents were unable to produce them. I am now giving you what you asked for." Lincoln responded. Lisa looked at the robot in shock.

"What do you mean you saw pre-recorded feed?" Lisa asked.

"I have access to all pre-recorded feed of the house. I also have access to all the camera systems in the house, so I may watch you at all times."

Lisa was about to respond, asking who gave him access, when he started to speak again.

"Ms. Lisa, I notice that a chemical in your room is smoking. If you do not do anything it will explode in the next two minutes." It said.

Lisa looked in shock and went to go and save her research. Lincoln sat down with the family as Luan was about to make a joke about Lola's pancakes.

"Hey Lola, Why was the cyborg alone on Valentines' Day? Because he was heartless. HAHA, get it?" The rest of the family just gasped, and looked at Lincoln. Lincoln noticed that they were all looking at him and was confused.

"Have I done something wrong?" It asked. Rita was the first to respond.

"No, Luan just made a joke." She said. The robot, programed to laugh at all jokes started to laugh. Not a sincere laugh though. It was a long creepy laugh, that didn't seem to have any emotion. He kept laughing until Lynn Sr, told him to stop. After a few minutes, Lisa came back downstairs, completely forgetting the question that she was going to ask her creation.

"Girls," Rita started. "it has come to our attention that if we have just this random kid walking around that it will stir up trouble. As such, Lincoln will be going to school with you."

The girls all looked in confusion at their mother. How were they going to explain this?

"I know this might also stir up trouble, but for the time being, Lincoln is your cousin, visiting from Texas. Do you all understand?"

"Yes" they all said in unison.

"If everyone is done eating, I shall clear the table for you." Lincoln stated. The louds backed away from the table as several panels in Lincoln's arms opened up, and several metallic tentacles came out, grabbing all of the dirty dishes, putting them in the sink. The louds, not really surprised by this anymore, mainly because this was a common occurrence in their little home. They all instead went into the living room and sat together, watching TV. The TV went to a commercial break, and Lynn decided that she wanted to say something.

"Does anyone else think that the robot is a little… weird?" She asked to her family. They all looked at her in confusion. She quickly explained her question.

"It's just that the robot seems… human?" She said.

"Fear not dear sister, I can explain that. You see I programed the robot to always be learning. That being said, an always learning robot can become a problem. Therefore, I put another program into his mind to where he will only learn about certain things. Such as, what we like, and don't like. What he should get at a store, stuff like that. The robot is incapable of thinking about things like philosophy, and Civil Rights."

The family looked at her, and was surprised that they mostly knew what she was saying. But Lynn had another question.

"What happens if it does start to think about those things?" She asked.

"Lynn, the only way that the robot could think about those things was if its programing was damaged. That being said it would take a lot to damage it because I was the one who built it, and I make my things to last."

The parents were now thinking about this. Things could be made to last, yes but everything has a breaking point. Lisa saw this and tried to get them to see her reason.

"Family, do not be afraid. The robot shall remain a robot. It will never gain sentience." She told them. In the kitchen, Lincoln was washing the dishes, and at the same time watching them in the living room. It didn't feel anything when Lisa said those things about it. Why would it, it's just a robot, made to serve and protect.

Going back to the family in the living room, Lynn wasn't done asking questions.

"Why does it seem so human though?" She demanded to know. Lisa sighed.

"I knew eventually that our parental units were going to put it in school, so to make it seem like Lincoln was just a normal boy, I put in a program to make him seem like a normal 11 year old boy. It uses this "personality", to say, to interact with us, and not weird us out."

"It's kind of already too late dudette. That bots creepy laugh is something else." Luna stated.

"Either way, there's nothing to fear from the robot. Like I said. It. Will. Not. Gain. Sentience."

 ** _Time skip: next week_**

Lincoln was all packed up for "School". He had done some research on the place and learned that it was a place for learning. If it could feel emotion, it deducted that it would feel happiness. A whole place to gain valuable Intel. A place where he could protect his masters. The day started normal. He was given a homeroom, and a locker. It went up to its locker, and unlocked it. It put some of its books in it, and closed it to see a young African-American boy standing behind the door. The two just looked at each other in awkward silence. The boy then decided to speak up.

"Hey your new around here aren't you?" he asked.

"Yes I am." Lincoln said.

"That's cool! What your name?"

"I am designated as Lincoln Loud." The boy looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Are you related to Lori Loud by any chance." He asked. Lincoln was told that he was a cousin visiting from Texas, so he said yes.

"Whoa, that's do cool. You get to live with all of those girls. Does it ever get-"

"I must get to class." Lincoln said as he walked off. The boy followed him. Lincoln found his room number, and came to learn that he would be sharing a class with the boy.

"I'm Clyde, by the way." He said. The Teacher then walked into the classroom. And began the day.

"ok class, before we begin I would like to introduce our new student." She said this as she pointed at him, and the whole class looked at him. "His name is Lincoln Loud, and he will be joining us for the remainder of the year." The class was still looking at him. Lincoln to this time to analyze the faces of the class, deciding if they were threats to his masters or not. After a few seconds of silence, the teacher continued with the lessons of the day.

The day had been uneventful for Lincoln. Where he thought he was going to a place to learn, he found that he already knew all of the material. The teacher ended the day with some homework from the books. Lincoln misunderstood her though, and as such, he did EVERY single problem in all the books, and handed the teacher a huge stack of paper. The teacher was surprised by it all. She accepted it anyway, it was homework that he had done. However, it would take her forever to grade it all.

Lincoln went outside to meet with his masters at the place they told him to be when the school day ended. That asked him how his day went. He responded with:

"Uneventful"

They didn't go any further into it. They all started to walk towards the van. As they were walking, Lincoln looked up at the sky.

"Storm clouds. Chance of rain: 100%. Chance of Thunder: 100%" He looked even deeper into the sky, as if he was giving the sky a stare down.

"Chance of Lighting: 100%."

 ** _Whoop, there it is! Chapter 2! Anyway, I got some people, telling me that Lincoln seems to "human". So I fixed that problem. Give me a review guys, and tell me what I could do to make the story better. PM me if you have any questions. BTW, I'm going to take it a personal challenge to get a 10/10 from Omega Ultra. Let's see if I can do it. Give me a review, tell me what to do, and I will see you guys when I see you guys. Peace._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Ok I'm back. Lets see, when we left off, Lynn was becoming suspicious of the new robot. The robot is now going to school, and there's a storm coming with a 100% chance of lighting. Lets see where this all leads._**

 **Chapter 3**

Lynn was walking back towards the car when she noticed that the robot wasn't following her or the family. She looked back to notice that it was looking at the sky and saying a few things. It then looked down and took notice of her looking at it. They both stood in an awkward silence, when the robot started to walk towards her. It wasn't an intimidating walk, just a casual one. But it still made Lynn feel uneasy. She started to shift her feet into a defensive position, ready to defend herself if the thing decided it wanted to attack her. But it didn't, it just walked right past her not saying a single word. She just stood their, fear leaving her body. She knew Lisa said that the thing wouldn't be able to hurt her or her siblings, but she still didn't trust it.

"Lynn, come on! Were not going to wait all day for you!" Lori yelled from the car. Lynn turned around and faced the car. The robot was just getting in the car, and the rest of the family was looking at her, waiting for her. She ran to the car and got in the first seat that she could find. They all road home together, the younger one's still in awe that they now had a robot servant. Lynn didn't trust it. It shouldn't exist, it just seems to real to be a robot. She looked out the window and noticed that it was starting to cloud up.

"Hey Lori, drop me off here, my practice is at this park." Lynn said.

Lori stopped the car and she got out and started to walk towards the fields. The car spend off and Lynn just stood there. She didn't really have practice today, she just didn't want to be in the car with the robot anymore. The damn thing gave her the creeps every time she looked at it. Every time she saw it will one of her sisters, she always thought it was a bit to chummy with them. Lisa said that was just how it was programed, but she didn't believe a single word of it. That thing isn't what it seemed and she was going to prove it.

She decided, as she couldn't go straight home, that she was going to go for a walk in the park. She was just walking deep in her thoughts about how she was going to expose the robot, when she started to hear some voices behind her. She turned around, only to come face to face with the Capitan of the rival schools soccer team, and a few of his lackeys.

"Well, Well, Well, look what we have here. The GREAT Lynn Loud. The one who can win game all by herself." The Capitan said, a few of the lackey laughed. She looked at them in disgust. They were a team that was known for cheating, and playing dirty. If they were here giving her a rough time, she could only guess what was going to happen next.

"Listen, I don't want any trouble. We beat you guys fair and square." She said. The boy laughed at her and responded in a malicious tone.

"You really think we care about fair and square. You made OUR team look bad. We're going to make YOU pay for it. We're going to do this my making sure you never play sports again." He responded.

He started to walk towards her and so did the rest of his lackeys. Lynn knew she wouldn't be able to fight them all off, but she wasn't going to go down a punk. She got into a defensive position, ready to fight, when she and the rest of them heard someone clear his thought. They all looked to the left to see, the one and only Lincoln Loud.

"Who are you supposed to be?" The Capitan asked.

"I am Lincoln Loud, her sibling. I noticed that you were planning to put bodily harm on her. I must suggest against that." Lincoln said as he walked in between the bully's and Lynn. Lynn was supposed that the robot was here, even more so that it was standing up to these bullies'.

"Listen kid, I don't really give a crap who you are, this is between us and her. So unless you want to end up like her, I would suggest that you walk away and let us finish our business. This isn't your problem, you albino freak." The Capitan said, earning a few chuckles from the lackeys.

Lincoln looked at each and every one of them, locating weak points, and areas of interest. He also noticed that the supposed leader of them all, had a warrant out for his arrest. Going into the World Wide Web, he notified the police that an active criminal was in the park. Lincoln then brought his full attention back to the bully's.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I can't do that. You see, any problem of hers is a problem of mine, and this is a big problem. I can't just walk away." Lincoln said this as he got into a defensive position. At this point, the lackeys were starting to become uneasy. This boy was showing no fear in the face of danger. He was even saying that he was WILLING to fight them all. The Capitan saw this and decided to make an example out of the boy.

"Fine, ill deal with you myself." He said as he walk up to Lincoln.

He swung at Lincoln but he dodged it easily. He tried again, only to have the same result. He tried to uppercut him, Lincoln dodged to the left, and hit him with a right hook. Before the bully understood what had just happened, he was hit with another right hook, and was being pushed back. He tried to hit him with a left, but Lincoln just dodged under the punch, jumped up behind him and punched him square in the face. The bully staggered backwards, unable to get a bearing for what was happening. The next thing he knew, something that felt like metal, upper cutted him in the jaw and he was spun three times in the air, before landing right in front of his lackeys. They all looked at him and he looked back at them before he fell unconscious.

The lackeys were looking at their boss in shock. He didn't even put a scratch on the kid. Speaking of which they all looked up at him, to notice that he was looking back at them.

"Anyone else like a turn." After a few seconds of silence, Lincoln spoke again. "Good, now take you friend and get him some help, he's going to need it."

The boys lackeys shook their heads in agreement, grabbed their leader and headed to the park exit. Lincoln took notice of this, and deduced that if they did end up going to the exit, that the boy would be found by the police and be taken into custody. In the sate that he was in now, he wouldn't be able to say anything against Lincoln or his family. Speaking of which, Lincoln turned around to see a surprised Lynn looking at him. He walked up to her. When he was right next to her, she began to walk away, and being the servant that he was, followed her. After a few second of silence, she asked him a question.

"How did you know I was in danger?" Lincoln looked at her and responded.

"I had no idea that you were in danger. My sensors picked up that you were distressed, and it felt that it was my responsibility to find out why. When I found you I saw that you blood pressure was raised, and that you looked like you were getting ready to fight those boys. So I deduced that you were getting into a fight that you couldn't win, and I stepped in, because of my programing." He explained.

She didn't know what to say. The piece of technology that she wanted to hate was making it very difficult to hate it. Doesn't mean she liked it. It just meant that she didn't dislike it as much anymore.

"Miss Lynn, if I might suggest something. It is going to rain today, very soon in fact. It would he smart if we began our trend home." Lincoln said. Lynn looked up at the sky and noticed that he was right. It was going to rain today. She looked at the robot and shook her head in agreement. They began the walk home, and after a few minutes it started to rain and then it started to pour. She looked at the robot in mild interest.

"Aren't you supposed to short circuit or something?" She asked. The bot looked at her.

"No, I am completely water proof. I could even swim in a pool if I was told to." He told her.

After a while they showed up to the front of their home and entered it. When they did, Rita was the first to notice that they were soaking wet. She screeched, and tried to warm them both up, but Lincoln reminded her that he was a robot and that he wouldn't get sick, but a drying off was appreciated. Lynn on the other hand needed to get warm before she got sick, leading to the other children getting sick.

The day went on as normal, until Lisa called Lincoln up to her room. At the time of this, the storm was picking up, and thunder was becoming more and more common. Every so often, you would get a flash of lighting that would blind you for half a second, then leave. It was boring to the older kids, but Lincoln was constantly trying to calm the younger ones down so that the parents could continue what they were doing. Lynn sr was currently trying to make dinner for the family, Lincoln would often help him make dinner, but tonight the kids where a higher priority. Rita was helping the kids out as best she could. Lincoln thought he would do better heling Rita, so Lynn was stuck on dinner duty by himself for the night. So when Lincoln was called up to Lisa's room, everyone found it a little suspicious. Lincoln assured them that everything was fine, and that he would return shortly.

When he got to Lisa's door, he knocked on it. When he was given the command to enter, he saw that Lisa was at the computer screen, looking at some footage. A closer examination of the footage and Lincoln realized that it was footage from the fight earlier in the day. It was in a first person view, so that would only mean that Lincoln would have cameras installed into his eyes. He was silent as the film went on and then suddenly it stopped.

She turned around and looked at him. She didn't say anything at first, but then she spoke.

"The way I set up your programing, is when you enter battle mode, you automatically record everything, so in the case of a lawsuit, it could be brought up in court. What I want to know is why you fought that boy today." She said.

Lincoln looked at her, and told her everything. She listened intently, not interrupting him the entire time he was telling the story. After he was done, she sat back in her chair, and thought about this.

"In your story, it matches everything I could see in the film. I can deduce that you going into battle mode at the time was justified, and appropriate. You must be careful though. If you go into absolute battle mode, your secret will be exposed and there is nothing I can do to save you." She said.

Lincoln looked at her, and nodded. She was right. Absolute battle mode was only to be used in emergencies. Extreme emergencies. If it was ever used then it would mean some serious trouble for whoever set it off.

"Either way, I think it is time for a software update. Lay down in the table and we can get started." Lisa said. Lincoln walked over to the table he was built in, and laid down. When he did, a cable shot out from the table and hooked itself into the back of his neck. The machine was set up to erase all of the code from Lincoln's body and put it back in. This would not only reaffirm that the programing would never be faulty, but she could also put in knew code if she needed to. Unknown to her, the update that Lincoln gave himself for him to have access to the cameras would now also be a permanent part of his programing. The thing that she also wanted to stress was that memories were separate from the actual coding and they wouldn't be effected in the update. Lisa pushed a button and lines of code started to glow on Lincoln eyes. He was going through his programing and making sure everything was working properly.

Things were going very smoothly, until a bolt of lightning struck the side of the house shutting off the power. The update stopped just as he was getting to the patch that didn't allow him to think about certain things. Luckily, this was at the end of the programing, so he had everything else, but that one patch. The power to the rest of the house was shut off though. Lincoln got up from the table and disconnected from it. He turned the part of his eyes on that functioned as flashlights, and looked around for Lisa. When he found her, she was tinkering with the computer. She looked at him.

"Has the programing finished properly?" she asked. Lincoln checked. The patch that didn't allow his to think certain things was closed off from him so he couldn't see it and tamper with it, if he ever so tried. Therefore, when he went through the programing, everything seemed normal.

"Yes my programing was completed 100%" He responded.

"Good, that saves that hassle. Go down into the basement and fix the power the family's is probably freaking out by now." She said.

Lincoln did as he was told. But as he was leaving, a stray though flew into his CPU.

 _"_ _God she's so bossy"_ He thought.

 ** _There it is chapter three. How many of you guessed this would happen. Nobody? You thought he was going to get struck by lighting and he would be sentient? Just like short circuit? All jokes aside, yes Lincoln can now gain sentience. What I mean by that is that it will have to be a learing process for him. He can't just automatically be human. He has to mold himself into it. Well enough spoilers. In other news, I got an 8/10 for omega Ultra, in the last chapter so were making progress. Well, that's all I got for y'all. I will see you guys when I see you guys. Peace._**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Im back. Sorry for such the long wait. I guess I really have been neglecting my other storys. Ill try to be better. No promises. Well, if you made it this far, then you already have a good idea on what's happening. But just to recap: Lincoln got into a fight, Lynn doesn't trust the robot, not fully at least, and Lincolns programing is incomplete. Ok, now lets see where the rest of the story will take us. And by the way, I got ANOTHER 8. Still a start._**

 **Chapter 4**

Its been three days since the storm, and things were getting really weird for our little robot. Its been thinking. Not how it should be thinking. It thought that Leni wasn't the smartest person, when she locked herself in the bathroom. She thought that Lynn was to aggressive with her other siblings. She thought that LISA, his creator, was to bossy. But that wasn't the only thing. He started to see more. If that made any sense. He saw how the different colors made things look, this was more apparent on the clothes that Leni tended to wear. He looked up the proper definition for what he was experiencing.

He though she looked beautiful.

He didn't realize he said this out loud until Leni thanked him for the compliment.

Throughout the next few days he would continue to have these weird thoughts that just somehow managed to enter his CPU. He would just file them as just random occurrences and be done with them. That was before. Now they were almost coming in non stop. They just wouldn't stop coming. They were starting to put a damper on his work, and slowing him down. He needed to deal with this.

He went to his charging station and began to go through the occurrences that happened in the last few days.

With Lori, she asked him to play the violin while her and bobby had a romantic dinner. He was playing fine, when lori said that he was starting to slow down on the music. In reality he was. The music was becoming sloppy, and uneven. When Lori told him to play something better, he thought about how rude she was and how she was like a dictator.  
With Leni, she wasn't really a problem. It was just that she wasn't the brightest crayon in the box. She managed to lock herself INSIDE the bathroom, and needed help getting out.

Lola was just an all around mean kid. He never dared to say this to her face because when he even thought about it, his center would start to feel funny. Like it was tight or something.

Something else happened that didn't involve his sisters. He was told by Rita to go outside and mow the lawn. So he did. All was going well until their neighbor, Mr. Grouse, came outside and started to yell at the boyborg. The robot ingnroed him at first and continued to mow the lawn. Mr. Grouse then came over to the boy, grabbed him by the front of the shirt and demanded that he stop all the racket. The boy simply grabbed his arm, pulled him off and pushed him away. He then told the old man to leave him alone. But when he said it he said in a harsh tone. When he aslo did this, he felt as if his face was hot, and that he was ready to explode.

These were just a few problems with that he was having. But problems were still problems. He needed to find out why. He sat and tried to contemplate a plan. He then got an idea. If you need something really bad, just ask the internet. So he did.

He opened up the internet in his "brain", and started to search. He first looked up facts about the problem regarding Lola. He looked up what happened when he thought about Lola. Every search he did always lead to him supposedly feeling an emotion called "Fear".

He went to the problem regarding Lori, and when he searched her up, he kept getting the same result every time. He was supposedly feeling annoyance.

He went to Mr. Grouse and he learned that he was supposedly feeling an emotion called "Anger".

He continued to look up the scenarios that he had with his sisters. All of them kept leading to him "feeling" some kind of emotion. He was confused. He shouldn't be feeling any form of emotion. He should be… stoic. He was confused by this, so he continued to search the world wide web. He learned about love. He learned about hate. He learned about humanity as a whole. The whole experience was overwhelming him. He quickly got up and went to the kitchen to wash his face. When he got there he washed his face and looked at himself in the window reflection. He went over all the information that he learned. All of it lead to him believing one simple fact.

"I'm becoming sentient." He said.

As he said this he didn't notice the figure that was behind him.

"Wait, What?"

 ** _Dun, dun duuuuunnnn. Cliffhanger. So yeah, I got to say something. I AM SO SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER IS SO SHORT! I hate myself for this, but I had the worst case of writers block with this chapter. So I just put everything that was important in it. Do not worry this isn't going to be a trend that I start. Hopfully this will be a one time thing. But anyway. Next chapter will come out soon and it will be much longer than this. Sorry._**


	5. Chapter 5

I'm going away for a while. I probably wont be back. Sorry.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Im back! So to keep you guys updated, ive been going through some stuff with life. But it just got to a point where I said screw it. And ever since that moment my life has been looking up. So now… you guys get more chapter from good old ME! Anyway, when we last left off, Lincoln strated to figure out that he was going sentient. And then he was discovered! But by whom, and what will be the reaction? Lets find out._**

"Im becoming sentient."

"Wait, What?" Lincoln immedetly turned around to see a tall figure in the doorway of the kitchen. A light flicked on to reveal a very sleepy Leni standing there.

"Oh, hey Lincoln. Did you say something? Im really tired so its all just soind like a bunch of mumbo jumbo." She said. Lincoln panicked, he was programed to tell her the truth, so how was he gonna get himself out of this one. His CPU began to go through thousands of senarios where he could try to get himself out of this. As he was going through them, he noticed that his "skin", started to feel tight and tingly. His CPU was continued to go through possible scenarios until he found one that would fit his purpose.

"I did say something, but its nothing you should concern yourself about. It was something that you don't need to worry about at this moment." He explained to the young girl. Not at all a lie. She wouldn't have to worry about him becoming sentient now, but if it started to become a problem then she would have to worry about it.

"Oh, ok. YAWN!, well I'm going to go back to bed then. See you in the morning Linky." She said.

"Goodnight, Leni" Lincoln responded. Lincoln went to the couch and sat down. His skin still felt tight and tingly. He did a quick search on the internet to discover this is what one feel when they feel fear, or anxious. This new feeling was starting to eat at him, so he sat in perfect stillness until the feeling went away. After the feeling went away, Lincoln sat there and began to think about his options. Being the obedient robot that he is, his first thought was to wait until Lisa woke up and to fix this problem. That seemed like the logical course of action. But whenever his CPU went through scenarios of this, Half the time he would be destroyed, and replaced. And the other half he would be reset , but after the CPU went through a reset scenario, he stared to feel a weight within his chest and stomach. His CPU also felt hot, as if it was trying to tell him something at the same time as running the scenarios.

After a few minutes, Lincolns CPU couldn't think of anymore scenarios that could happen. Most of them involved telling Lisa. But there were a select few that said that he shouldn't. This severely confused him, why wouldn't he tell his creator about a bug in his programing? Shear curiosity got the best of him and he started to explore them.

As soon as he opened up the first scenario, his CPU started to relay the benefits of keeping this a secret. The first one being that he would gain massive amounts of knowledge. Feelings were a whole new world to him, so he would be able to explore it for the first time. Not only that but there was a less likelihood of him being destroyed or reset. As Lincoln started to think more and more about being destroyed to rest the feeling of tightness started to return, so Lincoln thought no more of that. After a few minutes of going through this option, he realized that this would be the preferred option. This is the way that he would like to stay. No. This is the way he was going to stay.

"I'm going to become sentient." He said. Not so much as a realization this time, but a statement. A fact. But to do this Lincoln was going to need to do a few things first. He would first need to get rid of that patch at the end of his programing. To make sure that he didn't lose what he already has. After that, hell have to see where the road takes him. He started to go upstairs, and into Lisa's room, where her, and Lily, were both sound asleep. He looked to Lisa. His CPU started you think that this was a bad idea. Doing this was wrong, and he could get caught.

"No." He whispered. "I have to do this." He then moved toward the main computer. He took the wire from the table and hooked it up to his head. He first went to his own programing. He went to his updates and saw That Lisa hadn't noticed the problem with the programing yet. He quickly made the new programing a permanent effect so that he wouldn't be affected by his new programing anymore. Being successful in his first mission, he then went to his other programing to see if he could change anything else. He saw that he could give himself complete control over the cameras in his eyes. He quickly did that, now he would be able to control what Lisa saw through his eyes. He also could now change a few things with the footage, if he had to.

Lisa then began to stir in her bed. Lincoln seeing this decided that this was enough and that if he needed to change anything, he could always come back. But just as he was about to exit out of the computer, something caught his robotic eye. A file named TotalWar.

"That's weird. I know I have a Total Battle mode, But ive never heard of a file called "TotalWar." Lincoln looked over to Lisa. He looked back at the computer and decided to look at the file. As soon as he opened it up, he had to take a step back. It was him, but…deadly. It was a blueprint of his entire body, showing all the weapons that were in it. Weapons that he didn't even know about. Energy weapons, plasma grenades, bulletproof armor. It was like he was made for a full out war. He quickly exited the file and the computer, and went back downstairs. He sat back down on the couch and plugged himself in. as he was sitting he kept thinking about that file. Why would she have all that weaponry inside of him? Why would she keep that a secret from him? The tight feeling on his skin returned to him. He remembered what that feeling was called. Fear. He was afraid of the TotalWar file.

 ** _Well, here a medium chapter. I think it's a little longer than the last one, but still not as long as I thought it would be. Anyway… What do yall think? I have to admit, when I put this chapter on paper, it sounded good. But when I started to type, it started to sound a bit wonky, is that true or is it me? Either way, its been a long time coming. Tell me what you think in the comments. What do yall think the total war file is? What will it be used for? Why is it even there in the first place? Why are there so many questions?! I will see you guys when I see you guys. Peace._**


End file.
